


Gettin’ Barrel Hitched

by asheningot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, And it ended up being really fluffy porn, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Full Consent, I REGRET NOTHING, I started out to write porn, M/M, Porn With Plot, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheningot/pseuds/asheningot
Summary: A freshly arrested, twenty-one year old McCree is faced with a choice of really bad or mediocre. Neither option seems great, but he goes with the one that means he gets to see the Commanders ass out of his pants.Incubus!McCree AU





	Gettin’ Barrel Hitched

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after reading an incubus!McCree doc and wanting to do my own take. It was supposed to be pwp but somehow got some plot and cuteness??? Idk

“You want me to fucking what?” the man who had previously been identified to Jesse as Commander Reyes practically growled. This hasn’t been Jesse’s week. Or life really. If he could just be reborn and start it all over again, he would. Not only had the gang that he had been hanging out with been raided, but now he had been recruited into a top secret organization, at least until they found out that he was less than human.

The other man, who the commander had called Jack, simply shrugged. “You want him on your team? Bind him. It’s the only safe way to keep someone like him around?”

The Commander ground his teeth. “I will not take away his free will.” 

Jack shook his head, “Then I guess he goes to prison.” 

At that the other person in the room, a tall stern woman, with long dark hair intervened. “Not that I am not in favor of Gabriel finally getting some, but he’s right Jack, this is unfair.” 

Jack scoffed and was about to retaliate when Jesse heard himself speak. “Bind me. If that’s the only way I stay outta prison, bind me.” 

At that Jack looked smug. “At least someone here is reasonable.” 

The commander let his head fall into his hands. 

“Jack, he’s clearly a good kid, a binding is not necessary. He is not a monster,” the woman continued to argue. 

Jack turned to Jesse. “A bond can be broken, can it not?”

Jesse fought the urge to scowl. Humans and their narrow understanding of incubi. “Technically, painfully,” he gritted out. 

“Problem solved. He’s willing and it’s only temporary,” Jack concluded, clearly done with the conversation. “Coordinate with Ziegler and O’Deorain,” was the last thing he said before he marched out the door. 

The woman looked wistfully at the Commander. “I’m sorry Gabriel.” The Commander didn’t look up to watch her leave, only muttering a “Thanks Ana.” 

“You’re dismissed kid, go get cleaned up and get some shut eye and food. Valdez can show you around.” 

McCree rolled his eyes. “So we’re not talkin’ about this I take it.” 

The Commander sighed. “I’ll work on Morrison. I’m not going to bind you.”

Jesse gave the Commander his best smirk. “What? I not pretty enough for ya?” He asked as he sauntered toward the dark haired man before him. The Commander let him caress one shoulder before gently grabbing his hand and placing it back at Jesses side. 

“Believe me, it’s not that. But I won’t take your free will from you, ever.”

They were already close, but Jesse stepped closer. “And if it’s my choice?” He could feel their breathing mingling and arousal was radiating off the Commander, it was intoxicating. 

“Then I would call you an idiot.” 

“Your idiot?” 

The Commander chuckled and stepped back. “Go get some sleep kid.”  
“Aye aye Commander,” he responded, tipping his hat as he stepped through the door and found his way down the hall to the showers. And if he came with a pair of bright hazel eyes in his mind, well, that was his secret.  
~~~~~~~~

Five days later. Five grueling days later, McCree was sore in places that he didn’t know could get sore, and not in the fun way. He had started his training at 5AM the next morning and had barely had a chance to sleep let alone see the Commander. After a long day of laps, strength training, and obstacle courses, he was called to the medbay, yet none of the other recruits were summoned. It was worrisome.

He walked into the medbay to find the Commander and who he assumed were Doctors Ziegler and O’Deorain that Jack had mentioned on his first night on base. The Commander gestured for him to sit and the blonde greeted him warmly. “Hello McCree, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Doctor Angela Ziegler and this is Doctor Moira O’Deorain. I wish we could meet under better circumstances.” 

Jesse turned to the Commander. “I take it it didn’t go so well with Jack?”

The Commander grunted. “No, Strike Commander Morrison could not be persuaded.”

“Could we please get this over with?” Doctor O’Deorain begged. 

Doctor Ziegler cleared her throat. “Yes, well. I will admit that incubi bindings are not my area of expertise, however the process seems straightforward. I will be performing a physical examination of you both to ensure your health before we proceed.” 

“After that,” Dr. O’Deorain continued, “You will have to drink each other’s blood.”

“Moira,” the blonde admonished, “You will have to do no such thing.” 

Moira chuckled. “We will perform a hand fasting ceremony and then you must copulate.” 

It was the Commander who interrupted this time. “We have to get married?”

“A hand fasting is more like an engagement and is effective for one year, however that is enough to bind an incubi. It can be broken, much like an engagement however there are physically painful side effects to breaking a bond with an incubi since the bond itself is so deep,” Ziegler explained. “You will feel each other’s emotions, have a sense of where they are, and more that we have yet to research.” 

“It is not something that should be undertaken lightly,” Moira finished. 

“I don’t know, seems pretty worth it to get in the Commanders pants,” McCree joked. He swore that he saw the Commander smirk when hid his face in his hands. 

Ziegler ignored his comment and turned her attention towards him. “The bond has another effect, the Commander will be your only source to feed from.” 

At that McCree smirked. “Oh I’m sure the Commander will be able to keep me satisfied.”

Moira rolled her eyes. “Captain Amari will perform the ceremony at 0900 tomorrow. So if you want a bachelor party you should hurry.” 

“No causing a ruckus on base,” the Commander quickly ordered at the devious grin that McCree got on his face. 

“But boss, we’re gettin’ engaged, doesn’t that call for a celebration?” 

“Tomorrow in the bedroom perhaps?” Moira jested. 

“Stop encouraging the kid!”

McCree stood up to leave. “If we’re getting engaged you should probably stop calling me kid. I’m 21 you know.”

“I’ll inform Captain Amari and Commander Morrison that things will proceed tomorrow then?” Ziegler asked.

Jesse looked at the Commander and nodded. The Commander grunted his assent and the group adjourned. 

Jesse followed the Commander who looked back and nodded before leading McCree through the maze of hallways of the base and up to the roof.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Commander didn’t even look at, instead he looked broodingly out at the nighttime horizon as he spoke. “I’m sorry, I tried everything but Jack wouldn’t listen as per usual.” 

Jesse sighed and leaned next to the Commander. “The way I see it. I’m gettin’ a second chance, and those don’t rightly come free,” Jesse turned so his back was leaning against the railing. “Besides, it could be worse.” 

The Commander chuckled darkly. “You don’t know me well enough to say that. I may be the Commander, but my job makes it hard to get close to anyone.” 

“Don’t worry darlin’, I’ve dealt with emotionally unavailable before,” Jesse leaned in close to whisper in the Commanders ear, “But you won’t be for long.” Jesse felt the commander shiver in response and turn to face him.

“What I mean is, we have to do this, but don’t let me screw it up by being my normal jackass self.” The Commander admitted. 

Jesse smiled, “I don’t know, I kinda like your ass Commander.”

“Gabriel, outside of work you can call me Gabriel.”

That threw Jesse off guard. He knew that the only reason they were doing this was to prove to the higher ups that he wasn’t a threat, but the Commander, _no, Gabriel,_ appeared to actually be trying to make an effort. It was down right adorable. 

“Gabriel,” he whispered softly, testing it out. He liked how it rolled off his tongue. 

And then Gabriel did something that knocked all of the breath from his body, Gabriel got down on one knee and asked, “Jesse McCree, will you agree to be bound to me?” 

“Fuck...”

Gabriel chuckled. “That wasn’t quite the answer I was expecting.” But McCree was done talking, instead he plastered his lips to Gabriel’s relishing in the feeling of flesh on flesh and hoped that was answer enough.  
~~~~~~~~~

 

When Jesse woke the next morning, he found new clothes in place of the generic uniform that he had been given at the time of his arrest. It wasn’t a full suit, but it was formal enough to remind him that he was technically getting engaged today. Dark grey slacks, a pair of black dress shoes, and a deep burgundy button down were carefully placed on the chair across from his bunk. He was surprised that he didn’t wake when someone placed them there, but he had been exhausted not to mention that he hadn’t feed in a week and half. He was pushing his limits, but he didn’t want to prove the Strike Commander right. He was no monster despite what he had been born as. He just happened to need sexual energy along with a cheeseburger, there was nothing wrong with that.

He suppressed the hunger he felt gnawing in his chest, knowing that the positive side of today was a constant food source, something that he had never had for actual food or sexual energy. He was nervous and terrified along with grateful and excited. 

While the Commander, Gabriel, he had to remind himself, had been forced on him, he couldn’t help but think that it was the best thing that ever happened to him. Because behind the cold stare of a soldier, Jesse could tell Gabriel had the kind eyes of a good man. His ass is a pretty great too, he thought as he gathered up the clothes and headed to the showers. 

The toiletries in the barrack showers left much to be desired, but Jesse did what he could as he hurriedly tried to get ready. He turned to look at himself in the mirror before he he went to meet with the others. His hair, although better clean was in desperate need of a cut, he thought about slicking it back, but he wanted to feel Gabriel’s warm fingers sliding through it later, so he settled for tucking it behind his ears. 

He shaved his stubble into his normal five o’clock shadow and dabbed on some aftershave. He glanced at the time, _that’s gonna hafta do,_ he thought as he hurried down the hallway to one of the larger conference rooms. Not the most romantic of locations, but beggars can’t be choosers he guessed. 

He entered the room to find Gabriel already there, along with both doctors, Ana, and the Strike Commander. While realistically speaking he knew they didn’t care, he was glad that their little ceremony was well attended. 

He drunk in the sight of Gabriel in tight, matching grey slacks and a black button down that made his shoulders look even more delightful. Jesse wasn’t even sure how that was possible. 

“Right, lets get this over with,” Jack commanded and everyone in the room fell into place, with him and Gabriel at the front of the room by Ana. 

Gabriel leaned in to whisper, “You look great.” 

“Same to you.”

To Ana’s credit, she conducted the ceremony with grace and poise. He could tell that she put the effort in to make it nice despite the circumstances. 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen, if you could please form a circle with your hands joined, we will begin,” Ana started. Everyone followed her directions, with Ana herself being the only one outside of the circle.

“I ask you all to clear your minds of anything except for love, joy, and happiness as we invite the elements of water, fire, earth, wind, and spirt to the circle to bless this binding,” she guided, picking up a red ribbon from a nearby table. 

“Today, with the blessings of the elements, we will bind your hands in the ways of old, sealing your hearts and bodies together in sacred bond. Do you agree to letting the elements bind thee?”

Jesse heard himself say “I do” and so did Gabriel. 

Ana nodded her head and raised their hands, winding the beautiful crimson cloth around them. “May you be forever as one in passion and fire, may you hold and protect in face of all that will test thee. In the name of the five elements, your bond is complete, you may kiss your betrothed,” she finished as she tied the ribbon into a knot. 

Gabriel looked unsure at the prospect of kissing in public, but Jesse leaned in and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. He vaguely heard Ziegler and Ana cheer, but all that he cared about was the man in front of him. He could already feel the bond forming and wondered if Gabriel could as well. Most importantly, he could feel an inkling of happiness coming from the Commander. 

He smiled as they pulled apart and watched as everyone in the circle clapped before dispersing. 

“So betrothed, now what?” He asked cheekily. Jesse felt a wave of playful annoyance come from Gabriel, but knew that he didn’t really mean it. 

“Now we disappear before the teasing starts,” Gabriel replied. 

Jesse grinned as followed Gabriel out of the room. As they left, Ana approached Jack, “That almost would have been cute, were it not forced.”

“Hmph, I have to protect Overwatch and Blackwatch, and having a loose criminal incubus is a risk I couldn’t afford.”

“He’s a good kid who just got caught at the wrong place, you know Gabriel wouldn’t trust him without good reason.” 

“What’s done is done,” Jack stated and Ana was forced to agree, the bond was already mostly formed, whether Gabriel or McCree wanted it or not.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesse wasn’t sure where Gabriel’s was leading him, but as long as it was somewhere private, he really didn’t care. When they passed by both the barracks and the officers quarters, Jesse started getting worried.

“Uh, Gabriel? Where we goin’?”

“Hmm,” he said, looking back, “To the garage.”

“I didn’t really peg ya for a kinky bastard, but hey, I’m game for anythin’” McCree grinned. He felt the twinge of annoyance again. 

“Do you really want to spend our betrothalmoon in the Blackwatch base?” 

At that revelation, Jesse’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t been expecting to be able to leave the base for a very long time considering he was arrested for being a gang member, but here he was, following his bondmate out. There were a lot of things that had happened in the week of his arrest that he wasn’t expecting, so he guessed that he just had to roll with the punches. 

“What? Why are you so amazed?” Gabriel asked. 

“It’s nothin’, whisk me away darlin’” 

Gabriel’s motorcycle echoed as the roared out of the base and down the highway. Jesse relished the feel of the wind in his hair as they sped down the two lane road. The air felt different than the desert. Cooler in a way his home had never gotten, even in the dark. He shivered, clinging tighter to Gabriel as they wound their way down the mountain and to a small village. 

Gabriel pulled the bike up in front of a quaint wooden home, complete with flower baskets and a wrap around porch at the top of a grassy knoll. The view of the small village below was spectacular. 

“I didn’t take ya for a white picket fence guy.”

Gabriel smirked. “I’m not. It’s a Blackwatch safe house. Figured that way no one would disturb us.”

Jesse wiggled his eyebrows, “Why Commander, I’d never, just what did you accost me here to do?” He asked with feigned innocence.

Gabriel grabbed his hand and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear, “To make you scream.”

“I hear ya pumpkin.” Jesse grinned as Gabriel quickly unlocked the house and pinned him to the wall, their lips locking in a passionate kiss. Jesse relaxed as he let his instincts take over, he was tired of trying to reason out his life, for now the warm feeling of Gabriel’s lips on his was enough. 

When they pulled back gasping for breath his asked, “Can you feel it? The bond I mean.” 

Gabriel nodded. “It’s hard to explain. I can feel, gods, I can feel your feelings, but it’s more of an inkling.”

Jesse grinned. “Good, that’ll getting stronger once we solidify it.” He felt a wave of desire hit Gabriel. 

The Commander growled. He locked the door and turned back to Jesse, “Wrap your legs around me.”

Jesse complied and Gabriel lifted him up with ease and walked them into the bedroom. Jesse couldn’t even tell you what color the walls were or if the house was furnished with anything other than the plush bed that he found himself being unceremoniously plopped on. As long as Gabriel kept looking him with those hungry eyes, he didn’t care.

Gabriel took his shoes off and carefully removed Jesse’s own before climbing on top of the incubi. Their kisses were all passion and heat and moans. They were both breathless, groaning from every kiss, every touch, every caress, the bond amplifying the feelings between them until Jesse didn’t know if the arousal he felt was his or Gabriel’s or both. 

Gabriel’s hands roamed up and down his sides, his shirt an increasingly annoying barrier between him and the skin to skin contact he craved. The air was electric, practically buzzing with sexual energy and Jesse was feeding on it all, but he craved more. 

“Darlin’ please, dear god take my clothes off. Now!”

Gabriel chuckled, placing one more kiss to Jesse’s mouth, although without the fervor of before. “So bossy,” he whined, but complied with Jesse’s request, unbuttoning his burgundy shirt as he turned his mouths attention to Jesse’s neck, sucking and nipping. Jesse ground his hips up sharply, desperate for more contact with the man above him. 

Gabriel growled and quickened his pace to rid Jesse of his shirt, while Jesse himself started on Gabriel’s, cursing the invention of buttons as he fumbled with them. 

“Relax love, we have all day,” Gabriel reassured as helped Jesse with the buttons. 

“Sure, but this is only round one, we have time for slow later,” Jesse pointed out. 

Gabriel groaned, “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“More like le petite mort,” Jesse giggled in a horrendous French accent. 

Soon they were both stripped to their underwear, the thin fabric doing nothing to hide their erect members. Jesse pulled Gabriel back in for a kiss, hand snaking down to rub the older mans cock through his underwear. Several minutes passed of them groaning into each other’s mouths, alternating between grinding their hips together and using their hands to tease one another before Jesse pulled away. “Please darlin’, just fuck me!” He begged, desperate for direct contact. 

Gabriel buried his face in Jesse’s neck, letting out a breathy noise of arousal. The commander divested himself of his underwear and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, while Jesse kicked off his own undergarments. He licked his lips as he saw Gabe’s thick cock bouncing against the other mans stomach. Later he would pull that cock into his mouth and suck it dry, feasting on all the delicious juices it was bound to offer, but for now Jesse needed it in him. His ass was almost aching with the need to be filled, clenching in anticipation. 

“Put a little lube on your cock darlin’, but no need to prep me, perks of being an incubi.”

Gabe looked at him, concern on his face, but Jesse grabbed his hand and lead it Jesse’s entrance. He drank in how wide the commanders eyes went, pupils blown with lust as he felt Jesse’s entrance loose and wet and waiting for him. “Not that I don’t like to be stretched out on your fingers, but I need you. Now!” Jesse emphasized. 

Gabriel nodded and guided Jesse to lay back on the pillows, scooting to rest between Jesse’s thighs. He ran his hands gently over Jesse’s sides before guiding his cock into Jesse’s waiting hole. 

Gabriel fucked in slow, shallow thrusts and the gentleness warmed Jesse’s heart, but he wanted more and he wanted it soon. He rotated his hips, encouraging Gabriel to sink into the hilt and the commander took the hint, sliding in until Jesse felt a tickle of hair against his ass cheeks. 

Gabe stayed there for a minute panting. “God, you feel so good. So tight and sweet, your amazing for me sweetheart.”

“Your cock fills me just right, fuck,” Jesse swore, squeezing his muscles down on Gabe’s delicious cock. 

“Fuck, please Gabe, just fuck!”

Gabriel leaned down, sucking sweetly on Jesse’s bottom lip, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Gabe slowly started to move, easing his cock in and out of Jesse at a leisurely pace. Jesse wrapped his legs around Gabe’s back and his arms around his head, clinging to him, pulling him as close as they could possibly get. 

“Faster babe, I can take it,” he mumbled into Gabriel’s ear.

Gabriel moaned, loud and wanton, “I know you can, god, you should see how well you take my cock.” Gabriel quickened their pace, fucking in and out of Jesse’s tight hole with vigor and Jesse moaned as he finally got what he wanted. Gabriel’s cock swiftly moving in and out of his hole, it’s tip relentlessly hitting his prostate, making Jesse see stars behind his eyes, matching the ones he could see in Gabriel’s.

“Now those are some fireworks,” Gabriel moaned into Jesse’s ear. He was practically laying on Jesse, his hips fucking with vigor as Jesse held him. 

“Come on darlin’, keep going, make me come on that fat cock of yours. God it looks so good, I can’t wait to taste it, wanna make you come down my throat, my fingers in your ass,” Jesse rambled, enjoying the way he could feel his lovers cock twitch at his words. 

“Are you close?” Gabriel asked, desperation in his eyes. 

“Yes babe, come on, keep going!” He begged, pleasure shooting up his spine with each thrust of Gabriel’s hips. He lost himself in the sensation of the man above him, drinking in the energy, his cock bouncing, but receiving little friction. It didn’t matter, the way Gabe’s cock was splitting him open and tearing him apart was everything and he soon reached his peak, hot cum shooting from his cock and onto his stomach. 

“God, Jesse!” Gabe shouted, feeling his cock being milked by the others orgasm.

“That’s it, keep fucking me, fill me up, I want it!”

Gabriel groaned, burying his cock deep inside and rutting into Jesse’s hole. He felt hot liquid flood his hole as Gabriel came, collapsing on top of Jesse. 

Suddenly Jesse felt every emotion, the need, the want, the love, radiating from his partner where he could only feel inklings before. The bond had been sealed and Jesse had never felt more satiated. 

As feeling returned to his body, he felt Gabriel lift off and fumble with something on the nightstand. 

Jesse nuzzled into Gabriel’s chest, “Did you bring any toys?”

Gabriel shook his head in the negative. 

“Shame, we’ll need to invest in a plug, I don’t want your cum leaking out of me.”

Gabriel groaned and Jesse could feel his lovers now softened cock twitch with interest. “Death of me,” he muttered as he used a tissue to clean up the cum off Jesse’s stomach. 

Jesse chuckled. “Don’t rightly know about that, but your cock seemed awfully interested. A short refractory period one of the perks of being a super soldier?”

Gabriel nodded. “SEP’s finally good for something,” he said, tossing the used tissues into a nearby bin.

“Good, then I’ll use it as plug,” Jesse grinned, locking Gabriel in place with his legs so the commanders cock couldn’t slip out of his used hole. 

Gabriel growled, biting Jesse’s shoulder lightly, but Jesse could feel just how happy his commander was.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jesse thrived in Blackwatch. Sure it was tough, his body and mind were pushed to their limits, but every successful mission made it worth it. He found friends in his teammates, something he had never had before and an attentive lover in his commander. 

One year to the day from their bonding day, in a small church in the backwoods of New Mexico, Jesse McCree said I do again, this time of his own volition, and sealed a lifetime together with his Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the tiltle is a play on the Barrel Hitch knot. Get it? Handfasting knot? I’ll see myself out...
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/asheningot)


End file.
